tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Yormgen
Yormgen ist eine Stadt in Tales of Vesperia. Allgemeines Yormgen ist eine Stadt mit älterer Geschichte und entstammt der Zeit der Geraios-Zivilisation. Es befindet sich am östlichen Küstenstreifen von Desier, nördlich der Sande von Kogorh. Es kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass das umliegende Gebiet zur Zeit der Besiedelung von Yormgen fruchtbares Land gewesen war, ehe es durch den vertrockneten Aer Krene in den Sanden von Kogorh verfiel. Yormgen erscheint in zwei verschiedenen Varianten: Das Phantom-Yormgen ist eine von Phaeroh erschaffene Illusion, in der die Einwohner von Yormgen friedlich in einer Stadt leben, die in keiner Weise Züge davon aufweist, in der Nähe einer Wüste zu liegen. Die Vegetation reich und das umliegende Gebiet erscheint wie eine weite Wiese. Die Datierung des Phantom-Yormgen ist eintausend Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung von Tales of Vesperia. Yormgen wird von einem Weisen, Sordeth, geleitet. Dieser ist ein Kritya, der den Einwohnern von dem "klaren Himmelskristall" erzählt hatte, bei dem es sich um einen Apatheia handelt. Mit diesem sollen die Menschen dazu imstande sein, Monster von ihrer Siedlung fernzuhalten. Vermutlich ist das wahre Yormgen außerhalb von Phaerohs Illusion von Monstern überrannt oder vom Adephagos zerstört worden. Das gegenwärtige Yormgen weist nur noch Überreste der einstigen Zivilisation auf: Einige wenige Häuser stehen in ihrem Grundgerüst noch, aber das Land ist vertrocknet und die Stadt unbewohnt. Hierbei handelt es sich um einen Verfall, der mehrere Jahrhunderte angedauert haben muss. Geschichte Die Helden erreichen Yormgen erstmals in der Form von Phantom-Yormgen: Sie brechen in der Wüste von Kogorh in Begleitung der Eltern von Alph und Layla zusammen, nachdem sie von einer von Phaeroh erschaffenen Illusion eines Abkömmlings des Adephagos' angegriffen wurden und diese abwehren müssen. Yuri Lowell, der zuletzt zusammenbricht, entdeckt über sich noch das Entelexeia, das im Schlund von Cados den Aer Krene wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte. Der Khromadrache bringt die Helden nach Phantom-Yormgen. Yuri erwacht dort im Gasthaus nach den anderen Helden, aber vor Karol Capel und Rita Mordio. Nachdem er sich mit den anderen außerhalb wieder vereint, begegnen sie Yuefan. Dieser Name ist ihnen bereits bekannt, da sie ihn in dem Tagebuch von Longchi auf der Atherum gelesen hatten. Das Tagebuch hatte diesen Eintrag auf eine Zeit von vor eintausend Jahren datiert, woran die Helden sich erinnern können, worauf sie aber noch keine Erklärung haben. Sie überreichen Yuefan die rote Kiste, die sie von der Atherum mitgenommen hatten, und lassen sie von ihr öffnen, da sie den Schlüssel besitzt. Erstmals halten die Helden daraufhin einen vollständigen Apatheia in den Händen. thumb|300px|left|Das gegenwärtige Yormgen ist unbewohnt und deutlich vom Zahn der Zeit gezeichnet Die Helden begeben sich daraufhin zum Wohnhaus des Weisen, der den Menschen von dem Apatheia erzählt hatte. Dort begegnen sie jedoch nicht dem Weisen, sondern Duke, der den klaren Himmelskristall an sich nimmt und den Helden erklärt, dass Apatheia Kristalle aus kondensierter Aer sind. Mithilfe von Dein Nomos zerstört Duke den Apatheia, indem er die Aer aus ihrer starren Form löst und sie dem Fluss der Aer durch die Luft zuführt. Er erklärt den Helden, was die Kraft der Kinder des Vollmonds ist, und bittet sie daraufhin, Yormgen wieder zu verlassen. Später führt die Vermutung von Krones, der die Entführung von Estellise Sidos Heurassein durch Raven beobachtet hatte, die Helden Richtung Yormgen. Sie finden es nun in seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand vor, der vollkommen zerstört ist. Anstatt Estelle und Raven begegnen sie dort Duke, der sich soeben auf dem Khromadrachen entfernt, ehe überhaupt ein Gespräch eingeleitet werden kann. Kurz darauf trifft Alexei ein, der unter Umständen Dein Nomos von Duke hatte holen wollen, sodass er nicht erst umständlich ein künstliches Dein Nomos aus Estelle und den Apatheia erschaffen muss. Alexei dankt den Helden für ihren Sinn nach Gerechtigkeit, durch den er fast durchgehend ungestört an seinem Plan hatte arbeiten können, und erwähnt zeitgleich Ragou und Barbos, die ihre Aufgaben ebenfalls vortrefflich erfüllt hatten. Er entscheidet, dass die Helden die Bühne nun verlassen müssen. Yuri versteht nun, dass es die ganze Zeit Alexei war, der die Fäden in der Hand gehabt hatte, und bereitet sich auf einen Kampf mit ihm vor. Zu diesem Augenblick trifft jedoch Flynn Scifo in Begleitung von Sodia und Witcher ein, den Alexei ebenfalls als Narr bezeichnet. Flynn will von Alexei wissen, wie er als Kopf der kaiserlichen Ritter einen solchen Verrat begehen konnte. Alexei behauptet daraufhin, dass dies kein Verrat ist, sondern der Pfad desjenigen, der die wahre Autorität besitzt. Flynn entgegnet, dass er das Vertrauen von Ioder missbraucht, woraufhin Alexei vermutet, dass dieser ohnehin seinen Rang bald abtreten wird. Yeager erscheint daraufhin auf dem Gipfel eines Abhangs und berichtet Alexei, dass alles für den Plan vorbereitet ist. Alexei entgegnet, dass er nun nach Baction aufbrechen und Yeager die Situation und das Schicksal Ioders überlassen wird, was dieser akzeptiert. Yuri und Flynn wollen Alexei folgen, als dieser sich entfernt, werden aber von Gauche und Droite aufgehalten. Yeager berichtet den Helden, dass Estelle sich ebenfalls beim Schrein von Baction befindet, und Droite erklärt, dass sie zu spät kommen werden, wenn sie sich nicht beeilen. Sie und Gauche ziehen sich daraufhin mit Yeager zurück. Flynn schickt Sodia und Witcher los, um Alexei zu verfolgen, was Witcher ohne zu Fragen tut, während Sodia jedoch zurückbleibt und Yuri gefangen nehmen will. Ohne auf sie einzugehen sucht Yuri Flynn auf und will mit ihm sprechen. Er erwähnt, dass der Schrein von Baction auf Hypionia liegt. Judith erinnert sich, dass Baction in der Nähe vom Forst Egothor liegt, und Karol und Rita beginnen sich darüber zu streiten, ob Raven Estelle tatsächlich entführt hatte oder nicht, was Karol nicht einsehen will, aber Rita widerwillig als einzige logische Lösung erkennt. Dennoch will Yuri unter vier Augen mit Flynn sprechen und macht ihm dort Vorwürfe, da er offenbar sein Ziel aus den Augen verloren hat, als Ritter aufzusteigen und das Reich zu retten und mittlerweile zur Marionette von Alexei geworden ist. Er hatte für Alexei den Apatheia verfolgt, der angeblich in Nordopolica gewesen sein soll, und hatte all die Zeit über nicht bemerkt, was Alexei getan hatte, obwohl er direkt neben ihm stand. Flynn erzählt davon, dass die Unterdrückung der Einwohner Mantaics, die Umwandlung von Heliord in eine Militäreinrichtung, alle Aktivitäten von Cumore und die Entwicklung verbotener Hermes-Blastia unter dem Befehl von Alexei geschah. Yuri beglückwünscht Flynn sarkastisch zu seinem blinden Gehorsam dem Land gegenüber, da er sich damit zu einem Musterritter entwickelt hatte. Flynn entgegnet daraufhin, dass gerade Yuri das ehemalige Ideal von Alexei kennt, der wollte, dass die Gerechten in Wohlstand leben werden. Yuri erklärt ihm, dass er durch Alexei seine Absichten aus den Augen verloren hatte, versteht aber, dass er Flynn keine Vorwürfe machen dürfte, da er es war, der die Ritter mit Estelle hatte entkommen lassen. Flynn hingegen sieht ein, dass er sich zu sehr daran gewöhnt hat, Befehle einfach auszuführen, obwohl er sie anzweifelt. Rita unterbricht daraufhin das Gespräch der beiden und wirft Flynn vor, dass Jammern nicht zu den Pflichten eines Ritters gehört. Flynn erkennt dies an und befiehlt Sodia und Witcher, den Helden zu helfen, Ioder zu beschützen, während er selbst Estelle befreien will. Yuri hingegen will, dass es die Heldenmutige Vesperia sein wird, die Estelle rettet, und bedeutet Flynn stattdessen, dass er den Prinzen beschützen muss. Sodia drängt daraufhin darauf, zu Ioder zurückzukehren, worauf Flynn eingeht und sich mit seiner Brigade entfernt. Yormgen ist im Handlungsverlauf nicht mehr von Bedeutungen. Das gegenwärtige Yormgen wird mittlerweile von der Ruinenpforte in Begleitung von Rittern untersucht. Das Phantom-Yormgen kann jederzeit durch den Phantomriss beim Fels des Phaeroh besucht werden. Sofern dies jedoch nicht erstmals geschehen ist, bevor die Helden nach Zaude aufbrechen und Alexei bezwingen, wird das Phantom-Yormgen unbewohnt sein. Gehen sie stattdessen vorher nach Phantom-Yormgen und sprechen dort mit dem Weisen Sordeth, kann die Nebenhandlung vom Labyrinth der Erinnerungen eingeleitet werden, was die einzige Möglichkeit ist, die 200-Mann-Herausforderung im Kolosseum von Nordopolica freizuschalten. Wissenswertes *Das Phantom-Yormgen existiert im Jahr 232, etwa tausend Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung und zur Zeit der Geraios-Zivilisation. Das Datum kann dem Tagebuch von Longchi auf der Atherum entnommen werden. *Im Gasthaus findet sich an der rechten Wand eine Nachricht, die "Cecille♥Frings" lautet, wobei es sich um eine Anspielung auf Tales of the Abyss handelt. Ortsliste Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Vesperia Kategorie:Terca Lumireis